


Ваниль

by synant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Запах может сопровождать тебя всю жизнь. Это может быть запах духов, амортенции или зелья, а чего именно решать тебе.





	Ваниль

**Author's Note:**

> Внезапно, годы спустя, это похоже на соулмейт.

_У её духов запах ненавистной ванили. _

Ваниль он ненавидел с детства, как и саму обладательницу этих духов. Но ничего не мог сделать с этим. С тем, что их обладательница всегда была рядом, постоянно следуя за ним по пятам. А ему приходилось прятаться за спинами однокурсников, чтобы избежать её излишнего внимания. Его вечный кошмар, имя которому — Панси Паркинсон. 

Дело было даже не во внешности, хотя он не мог скрыть, что она ему не нравилась. И это, к его огорчению, отражалось на лице, и отец был бы им очень недоволен по этому поводу — Малфои всегда держат лицо. А он не мог. 

Она была ему противна до зубного скрежета. Ещё с детства, с того самого момента, как их познакомили. Поэтому он позорно прятался за спинами Крэбба и Гойла, чтобы поскорее отвязаться, а не потому, что был настолько крут и кичился этим направо и налево. 

На самом деле он предпочитал одиночество, но такие минуты выпадали крайне редко. Например, когда он оставался наедине с книгами и мадам Пинс с понимающей улыбкой открывала ему доступ на ускоренный курс по зельеварению, которое он так любил. Он углублялся в изучение защиты от Темных Искусств — эта тема заинтриговала его ещё тогда, когда отец, поджав губы, поспешно поправил рукав, чтобы скрыть метку. Ему было пять. 

Тогда он понял: отцу не нравится то, что у него на руке, но спросить побоялся. Ведь строгости тому было не занимать. 

Уже позже, годы спустя, он узнал, что это такое, и страх сковал его. Он и представить себе не мог, что нечто подобное может случиться с ним, поэтому, начиная с третьего курса, углубился в изучение еще тщательнее — пытаясь найти выход. Уже тогда он знал, что Волдеморт возродится совсем скоро и наступит его, Драко, черед. И никто не сможет ему помочь, даже отец. 

А Панси мешалась под ногами. 

Вечно ей хотелось знать, куда он идёт и что делает. Однажды даже сунулась с ним в библиотеку, но, к его облегчению, мадам Пинс выгнала её за слишком громкий шепот, который та старалась приглушить. И он был только рад этому. Доступ к библиотеке Паркинсон был закрыт, а у него появилось время для поисков. 

Но надежды не оправдались. Ближе к концу четвертого курса он с ужасом осознал, что слишком поздно и что Поттер на треклятом Турнире — это лишь цветочки. Ведь главная цель Волдеморта — возрождение, а затем подчинение всех, кто когда-то был ему верен, и тех, кто был готов примкнуть к нему. Таких, как его отец и он сам, но не по собственному желанию, а по принуждению, потому что становиться в ряды Пожирателей он вовсе не хотел.

А Паркинсон снова путалась под ногами. И идти на Святочный Бал пришлось именно с ней, хотя ему хотелось пригласить Асторию, сестру Дафны Гринграсс, его сокурсницы. На протяжении всего Турнира, каждый раз, получая письма от матери, он читал между строк: ни у отца, ни у них, похоже, выбора не оставалось. Поэтому на пятом курсе он поддерживал Министерство и Генерального Инспектора Амбридж, цепляясь за идею и пытаясь найти защиту и обрести стабильность, но потом из-за провалившегося задания по приказу Волдеморта отца заключили в Азкабан. В редкие визиты домой он своими глазами видел, как угасает и мучается мать. И это было намного больнее, чем поклясться в верности Волдеморту, которого в душе презирал. 

Он так же продолжал изводить Поттера, которому — в чём не мог признаться даже себе — дико завидовал. Тот мог делать то, чего не мог сам Драко: быть свободным. И Дружина пресловутой Амбридж лишь доказывала это. Как и то, что он был старостой, а Поттер — нет. А Паркинсон снова и снова, как назло, шагала с ним нога в ногу. 

Поттер мог делать, что хотел, его никто не преследовал — лишь намного позже он понял, как ошибался — и не держал, тогда как он, Драко, был под всевозможными запретами, и Паркинсон по насмешке судьбы стала одной из тех самых преград. Постоянно путалась под ногами, не давая спокойно вздохнуть.

Отрицать, что он был трусом, который боялся всего: начиная от решений и заканчивая действиями, было глупо. Это было чистейшей правдой, и от этого было стыдно. Но отсутствие отца сильно било не только по нему, но и по матери, которую он не хотел потерять. Ему нужно было что-то делать, и он решился, переступив через свой страх и отвращение к тому, чьё имя никто не произносил вслух.

Изо дня в день метка жгла просто нестерпимо: он морщился от боли и проклинал тот момент, когда согласился на это. Но Панси, которая ни на шаг от него не отходила, упрямо твердила, что всё образуется, а Драко ей не верил, пытаясь поскорее спрятаться от тошнотворного запаха ванили и мысли о том, что чего бы ни попросил Тёмный Лорд, он никогда не сможет этого сделать — особенно убить. И оказался прав. 

Когда их декан сбежал, именно Панси предложила сдать Поттера Тёмному Лорду, но Драко был с ней категорически не согласен. Его тошнило от её присутствия и запаха, который её окружал, напоминая о всех неудачах и о том, каким немилостивым оказался Тёмный Лорд. Тот едва не погубил всю его семью, заставляя сдать того, кто мог всё это прекратить — Поттера. 

Когда же всё закончилось, он не мог дышать, потому что воздух был пропитан ванилью. Ваниль была везде. И это едва не свело его с ума. Этому пришёл конец лишь тогда, когда он посетил памятный парк, где аккуратным почерком на одной из скамей было выгравировано её имя. 

В тот день воздух стал пахнуть совсем по-другому.


End file.
